Pirate's Daughter
by Darkened-Innocence
Summary: A Sebastian X Reader. Sebastian and Ciel stumble upon the Pirate King's daughter, whose mother was a Siren. She helped build the underworld, a network of under ground caves and tunnels that house Britian's Orphans, criminals, and other worldly creatures. Intrigued by the young 'mother', Sebastian cant helpbbut wonder, who IS she?
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian X Reader: The Pirate's Daughter Ch.1

There will be Swearing, pirate talk, violence and fluff. Eventually.

I had Just pick pocketed a rich pirate at the docks of Poole Harbor. The year was 1887, and I had just turned 18 last May. I was on my way to the Baker. The only ones that noticed my actions were a spoiled brat about 12 years of age, and his butler. A tall man with raven-black locks and piercing red eyes. The boy has dark navy-blue hair and blue eyes. They observed with amusement as I push the drunken pirate into another. Of course, them being drunk, a fight broke out between the two, and I made off with all their gold, easily blending with the crowd. I spin around like a ballerina from the crowd, and stopped facing the two men, I bow dramatically and head off to the baker. Their amused expressions never leaving their faces.

I walk into the baker's shop and pick out my selection. I take it to the counter for old Hasslehoff to ring up.

"38 euros." Hasslehoff says. "Do I even want to know how your money was acquired, Blade?"

"I earned it honestly, I did." I reply in my think British accent. I faked a look of shock that he even suggest a thing.

"Alright Blade, here's your bread." He says as I hand him 38 euros ($50). After I stack the bread in my arms, I head home. In the street I'm stopped by the young Earl and his butler.

"Young man, I must ask," The young man begins, "but is all that bread for you?"

"No it's not." I reply. The butler looks at me like 'Really? I don't believe you'.

"If it's not for you, then who?"

"Me boys." I say cautiously.

"How many boys?"

"Five of 'em, an' they be growin' like weeds."

"Ah, well, good day to you."

"Good day, My Lord." I say with a slight bow.

"My Lord." His butler bows slightly to me before following his master. I continue on my way home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sebastian's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sebastian." Ciel begins. "Follow that young man."

"Why, young master?" I ask surprised.

"He's different. Also he can be no more than 18, so, how does he have five sons?"

"Maybe they were adopted."

"His skills are unique too. No one noticed him in the crowd, besides us. He could be a good addition to the staff."

"As you wish, young master." I say. I follow the young man that has peeked the young master's interest. He doesn't seem to notice. He stops and looks back. His burning emerald green eyes are unafraid, yet aware that he is being hunted. Okay, maybe he has noticed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Reader's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I pause and look back. The hair on my neck and arms are on end. I feel as though I am being hunted. The five children see me and drop everything and run to me.

"Blade!" They all yell. Grinning and laughing. I smile and laugh with them. I bring them in side. Once the door shut I grow serious, and they all quiet down.

"I believe that I've been followed. You will call me Father or Blade. I am a boy, like you. Got it?"

"Yes sir." They all get serious. If my secret is found out, then I won't be able to take care of them. No one can know that I am a girl.

"Good. I'll let you know when you can stop." I say, "Now, what did you catch for the stew?" They all get excited and they show me some water fowl and a leg from a deer. Probably scavenged from a wild cat's or wolf's kill. "Good, good. Go pick some vegetables from the garden, while I skin the fowl and deer."

They all nod and rush off. I take the meat to the old stump in the yard and begin my task.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sebastian's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watch as he walks to a run-down old cabin, just on the outside of town. Five children of various age drop everything and run to him.

"Blade!" They all yell. What a peculiar name. He laughs and brings them in side. I move to the window.

"Now, what did you catch for the stew?" The children all get excited and they show him some water fowl and… I'm not really sure what. "Good, good. Go pick some vegetables from the garden, while I skin the fowl and deer."

That sure doesn't look like deer, or even edible for that matter. I watch as he brings as he brings the meat to the old stump in the front yard. He pulls out all the feathers off the water fowl and sets them aside in a bowl. Then he guts the birds, putting their guts in another bowl. He takes the skinned meat and takes it to an open fire pit, where he cooks it. After that he removes the bones, and takes the meat to the house. He takes the carrots, potatoes, and onions from the children, then he heads to a stream by the cabin. He sings while he washes the vegetables. I move closer so I can hear the words clearer. I step on a leaf and crunches beneath my foot. I quickly hide myself. Blade tenses and whips around looking to the spot I was just moments earlier. In his hands are two daggers, that in all honesty, I didn't even know he had on him. I don't even know where they came from. His brilliant emerald eyes scanned the area, a scowl set on his handsome face. After a few minutes, he relaxes. He expertly flips his daggers in his hands and turns back toward the stream. I didn't even see where the daggers went. He scrubs the vegetables and takes them back inside.

"Berwald, Matthias, Go down to the stream and fill this for me." Blade tells the two oldest boys, who look about 16 and 15. They nod, taking the pot from Blade and head down to the stream, filling it and bringing it back. Blade takes it and sets it on the hot stove. Not even spilling a drop. His skinny arms could hold a large pot that two boys, of two years younger needed another to carry it. Just who is this boy? He chops up the vegetables and meat with such accuracy and speed that it rivals that of my own. Just who the hell is he? He stirs the soup and adds seasoning to it, thickening the soup to a stew. The aroma created is so luscious that mouth waters as it makes its way up my nostrils. I leave to go find Master Ciel. I tell him all I observed, from the look of the cabin, to the state of their clothing. I also tell him the young man's name.

"Blade." Ciel closes his eye in thought. "Hmm. Very unusual. He would make a splendid addition to the staff. Tomorrow we will go and invite him to work for me."

"Yes, My Lord." I say, I couldn't help but feel that something's not right with the boy, Blade. I can't seem to put my finger on it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Reader's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't feel the presence anymore, but I don't tell the boys that yet, it could come back at any minute. I dish out the stew and bread, giving each boy a generous amount. I eat as little as I can without alerting the boys to it. They needed it more than I did. When I tuck them into bed, I can't help but wish I could take better care of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian X Reader: The Pirate's Daughter Ch.2

Swearing, violence, Um… I think that's about it. Oh, and pirate speak, of course.

I had gotten up earlier than the boys. So I busied myself by reheating the stew from last night and nibbling on some bread. One by one my boys began to wake up. Emil wakes up first, he just turned 8 years old a few weeks ago. I had gotten him a toy sword for his birthday. I smile at the delight that had light up his face. His Platinum dirty blonde hair bounced with delight, and his eyes that were as blue as the artic sea sparkled with mischief as he went to show off his new toy. He greets me after rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning mother. That smells good." Emil said, he always called me mother, no matter if I was pretending to be a boy or not. It might be because I raised him since he was four years old. I smile at his and hand him his bowl and two pieces of bread. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. How was your sleep?" I ask him. He smiles and tells me of his dream, saving me (a princess) from bloodthirsty bandits (Alois and Claude). I smile and greet the next boy to rise. Matthias came stumbling out of the bedroom complaining of someone's snoring, which was probably him. His blonde hair covering his face hiding his eyes, which match Emil's eyes. "How was your sleep Matthias?"

"Fine." He grumbles while getting his stew and bread. He is always like this in the morning. I just let him be grumpy, 'cause soon he'll be annoying and won't shut up. After Matthias digs into his breakfast, like the 15 year old he is, Lukas comes out, grumbling about Matthias' snoring, his platinum blonde hair held back by clips, revealing his violet eyes. I hand him his breakfast and don't even bother speaking to the 12 year old, his face says it all. He was up all night trying to make Matthias stop snoring. Tino comes out next with a cheerful, "Good morning! ~"

"Good morning, how'd you sleep?" I ask as I hand him his bowl and bread, and taking Emil's bowl and washing it. He groans and tells me.

"Berwald wouldn't let go of me, but other than that, I slept pretty good." Tino replies, running a hand through his golden blonde hair, his eyes of blue violet looking at the ground. I smile and shake my head. Berwald keeps calling Tino his wife, and the poor 13 year old has to find ways to get out of it. Berwald comes out of the only room in the house, besides the kitchen and dining room. Probably because he realized that Tino was no longer by his side.

"Good morning Berwald. Now what did I tell you about holding Tino in your sleep?" I ask the 16 year old. The blonde haired, blue eyed boy shrugs and says poutingly, "But He's so cuddly."

I just roll my eyes and hand him his breakfast, scrapping the bottom of the pot for the last drop. The boys watch me clean the dishes they made and begin to question me.

"Hey, mother? Did you eat breakfast too?" Emil asks me, an innocent look in his eyes, I smile and lie through my teeth.

"Yes, I had some stew before you got up." I say, nibbling on another slice of bread. They look skeptical, but don't press further. I whip my head to the door. I hear a carriage, at least four horses. "Wait inside, someone's here."

The boys immediately grab their weapons and go to the window to await my orders. I make my way outside and stop in our front yard. The raven-haired man from the other day hops down from the carriage and opens the door for the 12 year old inside. He helps the 12 year old down from the carriage and follows him to about six feet away from me. The butler must have followed me home. I knew someone was there.

"What are you doing here, Milord?" I call out.

"I am here to propose an offer for you." The 12 year old replies, gesturing for his butler to hand me something. The butler is half way to me, when his stops at hearing the several clicks of rifles and pistols being cocked. The butler looks somewhat surprised. I hold my arm out, at a right angle from my body, bending my elbow to make another right angle. I hold my pointer and middle finger together and out, my thumb on top, making a gun shape that's not cocked. I bend my hand at the wrist away from me twice. Then I flick my hand towards the butler twice. The boys uncock their guns and come out of the house. They all stand behind my, relaxed, but still ready for some action. The surprise is visible on both of our visitors' faces. They look in shock at how well my boys are trained, I had trained them to military grade, but also to pirate grade. I motion for the butler to continue. My boys get tense.

"Don't worry, they'll only hurt you, if you hurt me." I say. The butler chuckles.

"What well trained boys you have, at so young an age." The butler smirks. I smirk right back, only more devilishly.

"They have too. If you want to survive on the streets for as long as we have without any grownups, you have to learn early, and quick." I reply. "Now why don't we go inside and discuss this over some tea?"

"Alright." The 12 year old Earl replies. Following us and his butler inside. I put on some hot water, dipping two new tea bags into the water to brew. I gesture to the chairs, homemade, and very well made.

"Please, have a seat." I say. The boy sits, but his butler remains standing. I sit down across from him. "Alright, I'm Blade. May I have your name?"

"This is Earl Ciel Phantomhive" His butler introduces. "And I am Sebastian Michaelis."

"Do you have a last name?" Ciel asks. I nod.

"Yes, but it tends to send villagers running and ends me up in jail."

"Really?" Ciel cocks an eyebrow, his bored face lit up in interest. "Please, do tell."

"Kirkland. My name is Blade Kirkland." I say, and watch as the boy's face drains of color. I gesture to my boys, and one of them brings him some of the tea, earl gray, and some hand-picked honey, still on the comb, on a plate with a spoon. They then hand me a cup. "You can have some too, I want you to enjoy this too. If Mr. Michaelis wants some, give some to him too." I tell my boys. They lit up with anticipation of the treat they are going to have.

"I do not require any tea, Thank you, and you may call me Sebastian." Sebastian says, bowing slightly. I nod.

"How is your last name Kirkland? I didn't think he had any children." Ciel says, even more curious, after getting over his initial shock.

"The infamous pirate Arthur Kirkland is indeed my father. But when I was quite young he had lost my mother to the sea, and I nearly followed. He then gave me to an orphanage, telling them that if they wished to live they would tell me stories of my father, and the promise that one day he would be back for me. They did as he said, and tried to get rid of me as soon as possible. And they almost succeeded, but the people brought me back with stories of strange things happening in the night, after I was taken in. I was called cursed and at the age of six, was thrown out of the orphanage. Growing up I found the Nordic five as people call them, them being from the Nordic nations. Another boy and I took them in and raised them."

"Where is the other boy you speak of?" Ciel asks only seeing six boys, myself included. I chuckle darkly. Causing Ciel to shudder.

"I killed him." I say. My voice devoid of all emotion. "If you don't believe me, you can find his bones in the garden."

"Oh, I quite believe you. But why did you kill him?"

"I set up rules to keep us all safe and under the radar of the queen. He broke every single one of them. So I killed him, to prevent my boys from getting hurt and torn away from each other." Emil starts to cry, and I soften some, Sebastian glares and him and Ciel looks at him annoyed. "Come here Emil. Why are you crying?"

"Because, I remember. I remember him sending my brothers off and hurting you, and I couldn't do anything about it, because I was too small." Emil hiccups. I pick him up and hold him, rubbing his back soothingly. "I hate seeing Mother get hurt. I won't ever let anyone hurt you ever again Mother."

"Mother?" Ciel asks tilting his head slightly, still thinking I'm a boy. I nod.

"Yes, I raised him since he was four years old, he sees me as father and mother, but he mostly calls me mother." I lie to him, but my lie is mixed with truth, so it makes it incredibly believable.

"Ah. So to the point. I want you to come work for me at The Phantomhive Estate. We could use your skills, and you may bring your boys with you. They could help Finny with the gardening." Ciel says. I have to agree, because this offer is just too good to give up. I look at my boys and see that they agree, that way they can also keep an eye on me.

"Alright. I'll work for you, Milord." I say. Ciel grins.

"Then pack your bags and Sebastian will help you load them onto the carriage. Some of the younger boys can ride in the carriage. But the rest of you will have to walk. And it is a long trek."

"No problem. My boys and I can handle it." I gesture and my boys rush off to get packed. I grab my pirate outfit, my ninja/thief outfit, and one set of well-tailored suit, that matched Sebastian's perfectly. I pack two of my swords, the other two I attach to my belt. Four of my throwing knives go into my suitcase, the other four are tucked away in my vest. I pack one of my pistols, shot, and powder, while I load the other and put it too on my belt. I place my good walking shoes on my feet. I come out, carrying my luggage and put it on top of the carriage. My boys come out and hand me their luggage, I put it up with mine and secure it down with the rope.

"Alright, so who is going to ride in the carriage with master Ciel, and who will be riding up front with me?" Sebastian asks.

"Emil, Lukas, and Tino will ride with the young master." I reply, sending the three mentioned scurrying to the carriage. "Matthias, will ride up front with you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sebastian's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright, so who is going to ride in the carriage with master Ciel, and who will be riding up front with me?" I ask.

"Emil, Lukas, and Tino will ride with the young master." Blade replies, sending the three mentioned scurrying to the carriage. "Matthias, will ride up front with you."

I frown, but nod. I was hoping to have him ride up front with me. That way I could learn more about this mysterious boy. The Boy named Matthias climbs up to where I will be driving the carriage.

"Half way there Matthias will trade places with-" I hope he says himself. "Berwald." Damn. I nod nonetheless, and climb up to the driver's seat and whip the horses to action. I gallop them, and Blade and Berwald keep up with ease. When we are almost halfway to the Estate Berwald is slowing down and Blade shows no sign of stopping. Just who in Hell's name is he? I go to stop the carriage when we're half way through our journey, but Matthias places a hand on my shoulder and shakes his head no. I wonder if he really wants to deny Blade's wishes, but then I watch him jump off the carriage and land safely while Berwald jumps on and climbs into Matthias' spot. I blink, just how much are these boys trained? I hear Ciel's thoughts 'aren't we going to stop?' 'No' I reply in my head. Blade is still going strong, but he's kind of pale. Sweat drips down his face, and into his eyes, but he doesn't wipe it away, he just keeps running. When we reach our destination. The only traces of sweat on Blade, are his soaked clothing. I help Ciel get out of the carriage with the three other boys and help unload the luggage. Blade is still kind of pale.

"Show them to their rooms." Ciel says, going into his mansion. I nod at his retreating back.

"So you boys will stay in the servants' courters, with the other servants. But Blade you will stay in the mansion, so the young master can have access to you anytime." I tell the boys. They all nod. Blade is paler now, and it's not because of what I said.

"Mother? Mother!" Emil screams as Blade collapses to the ground. He pants as Emil kneels down next to him. The others look as equally worried.

"Don't worry, Emil. I just over did it a bit. I lied to you, I only had some bread for breakfast and gave the rest to you boys." Blade pants out. He struggles to sit up. "I just need to rest and I'll be fine."

"No! You do this all the time! Giving up your portion so we can have it! No! No more! We don't want you getting hurt! Can't you see by doing this you're hurting us too!?" Emil screams at Blade. Blade just smiles sadly.

"I'd die for you. Nothing can change that." Blade says. "I also know that you all would gladly die for me."

Finny comes over to check out what's going on. He immediately goes pale upon seeing Blade.

"Shit Sebastian! We need to get him something to eat! Not again." Finny says, panicked. It must be bad to get Finny to swear. I nod and lift Blade's surprisingly light body from the ground. The boys all follow me to the kitchen, where I prepare same soup and tea. The soup I give to Blade and the tea I take to Ciel. I tell him all of what I just learned. He nods and wonders, when the time comes who will Blade protect? Ciel or one of his boys?


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian X Reader: Pirate's Daughter Ch.3

There is Violence, a little bit of language, and nudity in this.

After I had eaten the soup, I felt incredibly tired. My eyelids felt heavy as they drooped, I struggled to stay awake, trying to fight the drug now running through my blood. I succumb to sleep, unable to find the strength to fight the drug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Finny's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watch as Blade struggles to fight the drug Sebastian gave him, to make him sleep. He's stayed awake longer than anyone else have. Which in his condition is a feat. He hasn't changed, no not at all. He exactly the same as he was when he 'led' the young master and Sebastian to the labs I was in. It was no chance of fate, Blade set it all up. Not even Sebastian noticed this, and if he did, he's forgotten about it. Blade could have been taken care of so much earlier, but instead chose to free me and doom himself to years of living on the street, fighting to survive. All I can do to repay him is to watch over him and take care of him now. I look at Berwald, him being the oldest and obviously in charge when Blade is not, and ask, "Shall I carry him to his room now?"

"Yeah, he needs to sleep. I hate having to drug so he'll sleep, but it's the only way he'll get any rest." Berwald says, saddened by what they have to do to their savior, and friend. I nod and lift Blade's impossibly light body. I expected him to be a lot heavier, so when I picked him up I nearly throe him across the room. Readjusting myself I carry him to the room Sebastian prepared. It was right across from Sebastian's own room. The boys posted a guard and swapped every couple of hours, I showed each of them where all the gardening tools and equipment were, when the time came.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Emil's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was my turn to watch Mother, and it was getting dark outside. I sat in a chair positioned so I could see the whole room. Blade was sleeping peacefully. Off in her own dream land. I whip my head around to the door and ready my knives. I see Sebastian enter and I go to ask him what the hell is he doin' in Mother's room. Or I would have for not the fact that all of a sudden I see a ghost. Walk across the room toward Mother. I am petrified. I know am as pale as the ghost is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sebastian's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I heard about how long Blade lasted against the drug I slipped him, all it did was raise my curiosity of the young man. I walked to his room to watch him, upon arriving I found a young boy, Emil I think, standing guard. When he saw me he whipped out his knives and was about to yell at me when he went as pale as a sheet. I turned toward the thing that had scared Emil so badly. I saw a strange apparition. She looked a lot like Blade. But her eyes were (F/C) instead of emerald, her skin was naturally paler than Blade's too. She had a gorgeous dress on, it was a pirate's dress, the shirt hung off her shoulders and the vest formed to her body, emphasizing her curves and beauty. Her skirt had a slit down the side that started at the hip and went down from there. I went to see her legs, but instead found a long purple scaly tale. It was not just a ghost, it was a ghost of a siren. Now I was slightly uncomfortable by its presence. She completely ignored us and went straight to Blade. Blade was now tossing and turning from nightmares that plagued his sweet head. The apparition stroked his cheek with such loving care. Blade calmed slightly. Then she kissed him upon his perfect lips. A single tear fell from her eye and landed on Blades eye, making it look like it was him that was crying. His eyes opened wide, but he was not awake. His eyes had turned pure white and glowed blue slightly. His mouth gasped open for air, but he choked instead, his body shook with seizures. His eyes returned to their normal state and he began coughing, not fully awake. He reached for a bucket that was statically but beside his bed in reach. He grabbed it and coughed up water from his lungs. He took several deep breaths and calmed his beating heart. Emil broke down in sobs. Blade motioned him to come close. Emil climbed into the bed and cuddled with Blade. Then Blade began to sing.

"Go to sleep 'a little baby,

Go to sleep 'a little baby,

Mommas not home and Daddy's out workin',

An' it leaves nobody but the baby,

Go to sleep 'a little baby,

Go to sleep 'a little baby,

Lay your bones on the alabaster stones,

An' it leaves nobody but the baby,

Go to sleep 'a little baby,

Go to sleep 'a little baby,

You, me, plus the devil makes three,

An' it leaves nobody but the baby."

When he stops singing I feel slightly sleepy. Realization hits me at this, the siren was probably his mother, so he received some of her powers. It makes since now. The way he can cause people to either notice, or not notice him. How he feels no remorse when he kills, how he can have his boys be so well trained. He quickly dresses in his suit, it matches mine perfectly. He leaves the coat though, so that it would be different. I watch as he arms himself, his knives go in to his sleeves and his vest. He even has a few around his ankles. I know that he knows I'm here, but he doesn't acknowledge me. He just gets ready for the day, being as it is about time to begin the day. His head whips toward the door, and he scowls.

"Damn man. He'll burn us all alive." He says then departs quickly, running to, I know naught where. About a minute after he leaves the smell of smoke hits my sensitive nose. How did he know? I would have been the first to know. So how? I rush to the kitchen where Bard has probably tried to burn down the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Reader's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I rush to the kitchen, I don't ask Sebastian where it is, I just follow the smell of smoke. I grab the fire extinguisher from the wall and spray it on to the chef and the fire on the stove that was moving to the wall.

"God damn it! Don't you know how to cook! You only use explosives if you're fishing!" I yell at the foam covered man. He just stands there with his mouth open and his cigarette on the floor. I put one and on my hip and run the other through my hair. "Me boys know how to cook better than you."

"Oh well if you're so great at it then you make it!" The man yells back at me. I smirk sending chills down his spine, my eyes are have lidded and lazy.

"I could do it blind folded." I say right as Sebastian walks in. Sebastian looks between the man and I and starts chuckling.

"It seems you missed, Blade." He says gesturing to the Foam covered man. I grin and reply.

"No, I didn't. If he wants to cook and burn down the kitchen, every time I catch him doing that, I will cover him and the fire with foam. Otherwise he won't learn." Sebastian looks at me with humor in his eyes.

"What were you and Bard talking about before I interrupted?" Sebastian asks. The foam covered man, Bard I'm guessing, laughs.

"We were betting who was the better cook. Blade here said that he could cook what I was, when it went up in flames, blindfolded." Sebastian removes a blind fold from his pocket, how convenient. He smirks.

"Now this I'd like to see." He says handing me the blind fold. I take it, take a good look at the layout of the room, and put it on. Tying it tightly to my head. "What was it you were making Bard?"

"Just some pancakes, bacon, eggs, I was thinking of making some hash browns too." Bard says, I know his shrugged a bit like nothing big. I smile and find the flour. Since flour has no smell I stick my finger in and get some, then I stick my finger into my mouth. A bitter disgusting taste inters my mouth and I know that I was right. It was indeed flour. I make a slight face at the flavor. Brad laughs.

"That's not sugar, its flour!" I sigh loudly.

"I know, I needed to make sure though, and the only way to do that is to taste it." When I say this in a bored matter of fact way, Bard shuts up instantly and Sebastian is the one who chuckles now. I go through the ingredients needed and find each and every one of them, I find the right measurements by feeling the engraved numbers and letters on the instruments. I begin to cook and I get each and every pancake a delicious golden brown, crisp on the outside and fluffy on the inside. The eggs I get over easy, the yoke slightly runny. The bacon I get nice and crisp with a nice chewy softness. I wash, peel and shred the potatoes, without cutting my fingers off. Then I fry them to a golden brown just like the pancakes. I even arrange then all on a plate with the blind fold on. I remove the blind fold once I'm done. Sebastian looks at me in pride and joy, that I didn't blow up the kitchen or burn the food. Bard just looks at me like 'What the hell are you'. I smile sickeningly sweet.

"Aren't you going to make sure I didn't do anything wrong?" I ask my voice is dripping with honey and is sickeningly sweet, like my smile. Bard gulps, now thoroughly scared of me. His hand is shaky as he lifts a bit of pancake to his mouth. He instantly goes into a state of bliss. Sebastian raises an eyebrow and takes a bite too. He smiles.

"My, my, you certainly are a good chef. I believe this will do for the young master's breakfast." Sebastian says. He praises me, but to my ears it all sounds fake. "Prepare his place at the head of the table. You will serve his food."

"Of course." I reply. I bow, my body shows no signs of life, and my eyes convey no emotion. Sebastian looks at me with worry written on his face, I turn and begin making preparations while he awakes the young master. I set his place, making no noise, I set his place. When he sits down I announce the food with no emotion in my voice. I am preparing myself, I know something's coming. The young master eats in silence. The only noise made is the tinkling of his silverware on his plate. There is a loud bang and the window shatters. I see the knife heading toward the young master's head. There is a moment of silence that was shattered by the quiet jingling of the bell around my ankle. The knife digs into my shoulder. Bard, Mey-rin, Finny, and Sebastian jump into action. I pull the bloody knife from my bleeding shoulder, and throw the knife back out the window and I hit the man right in the heart. "I think you dropped this."

My voice is cold and evil sounding. I pull out two more knives and let out a whistle, a bird call. My boys immediately appeared, armed to the teeth and started fighting the small army that dare tried to eliminate our young master. I laugh and quickly kill two of the men. I am going strong and am loving the feeling of do or die. Blood splatters on me, it drips down my cheek. I lick it of my cheek, and grin wickedly. I put my hands together and begin chanting. The air around me glows and my feet no longer touch the ground.

"Sit at inimicum meum ut fugeret cultris1." I chant and wave my hand at my enemies and knives fly from my palms, finding their resting places in their hearts. "Veni ad liberandum nos amici mei tigris2."

My tigers come from the forest and attack my enemies from behind. My boys retreat, knowing I've overtaken the battle field. I've always had the ability to use magic. Something that I got from my father and my mother. I'm cut and bleeding, my energy spent. I sink back down to the ground and my tigers come and lick my wounds. The staff of the Phantomhive estate, look at me with a new horror and respect. Sebastian comes to my side, my tigers growling at his, I wave my hand at them and they stop. They nuzzle me and purr against my torn body. My outfit is ruined. Well, the shirt is anyway. I had lost my vest, removing for better movement. My shirt was torn and ripped, the bottom now only came to my belly button, revealing the brands on my side and back. Sebastian reads one and gasps. He removes my shirt to reveal the rest of it and my wrap. Which he thought was for the wound on my back. His fingers trace the saying.

"Daemonis prole3." He whispers. The others gather around me and gasp at my scarred and branded body. "Demon's offspring. How did you get these?"

"Remember? I told you. When people adopted me, strange things happened in the night. Sometimes while playing I'd chant a spell and summon my fairy friends. They branded me with that when that happened. They branded 'Maledictus puer maris4' when I was under water for over a half hour. People do horrible things to people or things they don't understand. But the thing that made it worse, was the fact that…"

"You're a boy?" Sebastian interrupts, thinking he's got it all figured out. I shake my head 'no'.

"No. It was the fact that I was a girl that made it worse. A daughter of the sea, a siren that's what they thought I was. Not even I know what I am other than the offspring of a pirate." I say, growing sleepy. The sun was setting, the day went faster than it should have. Finny, Bard and Ciel were red from the statement that I was a girl. Sebastian on the other hand seemed happy about it. My boys knew that they would have found out eventually, but they didn't think it'd happen this fast. I knew the butler was a demon. My boys didn't though. Sebastian picked me up and carried me to my room. He got the bath ready and blindfolded himself. He then stripped me of my clothes and put me in the bath. I was too weak to protest. I feel asleep to the feeling of Sebastian massaging the soap into my hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sebastian's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was surprised to find out that Blade could use magic. Also that he, excuse me, she was in fact a siren's daughter. I was not as surprised as I was happy to find out that she was a girl. I felt sorry that her perfect body was marred and branded. Something about her attracted me to her. Was it because she was sort of like me? Was it because her soul was sweet and dripping with honey? Was it because she saw the knife first and put herself in harm's way to protect the young master? It cannot be love, Demons can't love. I massage the soap from her hair to find her asleep. Once the bath is done I dry her and dress her in a night gown. I lay her down in bed and her tigers jump up on the bed and snuggle next to her, surrounding her protectively. I smile at how sexy she looks surrounded by dangerous cats. I scratch the large cats behind the ears. I'm in a trance until the young bra- Master snaps me out of it.

"Sebastian, are you going to get me ready for bed or are you going to stand there hypnotized by the tigers?" Ciel says in an amused but serious voice. I nod.

"Right. Come with me young master." I try to usher him out but he goes and sits on the edge of Blade's bed. He looks at her.

"It is hard to believe that such a fragile creature wrecked that much havoc." He says brushing her bangs from her eyes. I nod. It is indeed quite unbelievable. He stands and heads toward his room, with me following him. We now know the true reason that Emil calls Blade Mother, although, it's probably true that she raised him since he was four. Otherwise the lie wouldn't have been as believable. I prepare the young master for bed, and once he's asleep, I return to Blade's room. I make sure she's comfortable and that her wounds have stopped bleeding. Since they are I bandage them. The tigers pay me no heed since it is clear to them that I mean no harm. I watch her sleep for the rest of the night, falling asleep at one point myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian X Reader: Pirate's Daughter Ch.4

Nudity, swearing, pirate speak, blood, gore, violence…. I think that sums it up.

I began to slowly wake up, my strength returning from my power burst the other day, or at least I think it was the other day. Light hits my face and turn the inside of my eyelids red. I hiss and pull the covers over my head and hunker down. I hear the familiar chuckle of the Phantomhive Butler, Sebastian. Then I feel the cool morning air hit my bare skin, sending goose bumps down my body. I whimper slightly and grope for the covers, finding a sheet and pulling it over me. I hear a sigh.

"Now, now. The young Master wishes for his new _maid_ to have breakfast with him, and answer a few of his questions. Which means you… have… to… get… UP!" Sebastian says trying to keep his calm as him and I play tug O' war with the sheet. I finally have enough and let go, sending Sebastian stumbling back a little. I sit up and glare at Sebastian, who looks at me with lustful eyes. "Now, it's very inappropriate for a lady to wear such revealing clothing in a man's presence."

"What man? All I see before me is a demon, and if you're a demon, then I am most certainly no lady." I reply chuckling. Bandages covered my body, keeping my private parts hidden, yet still enough to turn any man, _or demon,_ into a lust filled frenzy. Which is what Sebastian would have been if he wasn't so shocked that I knew what he truly is. Sebastian quickly shuts his mouth, which was on the floor, and continues his masquerade.

"There are clothes in the closet for you, the young Master wishes you to wear the maid's outfit. When you are finished come to the dining room." Sebastian says with a fake smile, turns, and quickly exits the room. Seems he was beginning to feel my effect. Now I have to be evil. I grin evilly as I open the closet, my grin fades slightly as I look upon the frilly, lacey dresses in it. I scowl, but shrug. I have a pair of scissors, a needle, and sewing thread. I can still pull this off. 'Let's see…' I think as I grab a dark blue pleated skirt, a white plain blouse, and a solid dark blue tie from the closet. 'Purrrfect.' I shorten the skirt to a little shorter than my mid-thigh. The Shirt I cut off right before my belly button, leaving it loose to hang and sway. I add a floppy square collar, like those on a school uniform, or a sailor's outfit. I use some of the excess skirt material to add a blue strip a half inch before the edge of the collar. I tie the tie loosely around my neck, under the collar. I brush my hair, leaving the (L/H) (F/C) strands shiny and healthy looking. I complete the look with some deep blue socks that went up to my knees, and a pair of black stiletto heels.

"Oh, Sebastian, wait till you see what I have in store for you." I chuckle as I exit my room and head toward the dining room. I stop at the doors and consider knocking before going 'Naw' and pushing both doors open. The breeze from the doors lifts and sways my hair and clothing. I smile and tilt my head to the side slightly before opening my mouth to speak. "Good morning young Master. You wished to have breakfast with me?"

"Y-Yes. S-Sebastian!" Ciel replies, flustered and red. I giggled and sit in the seat Sebastian pulled out for me. He sets a plated of Eggs Benedict in front of me. Smile and say a small thanks and grace before digging in slowly. I watch the way Ciel eats and I pick up on his movements and begin to sort of copy his movements. I want to ask him what his questions are, but before I can he sets down his fork and closes his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows and going into deep thought. I wait patiently. He opens his eyes and locks eyes with me. "Why did you not say you were a girl, and what's your real name?"

"You did not ask, also I hate the way I'm treated when people know that I am a girl. It makes providing for my boys so much harder. You never had to deal with leering lustful eyes, groping hands, drunken men, and of course pirates and the recruiters for their prostitutes. Being a woman puts me in more danger than when you go walking around in the town. Do you know how hard it is to get a good, well-paying job, as a woman? Next to impossible, and if you do the employers are perverts and always trying to get you drunk and naked in their beds. This is why I did not tell you of my gender. I know you are a young boy, but I have already gone through that with Alois Trancy and I did not wish to go through that again. And my name is _ Kirkland, I did not lie about the last name."

"You were Alois' maid and left, alive?!" Both Ciel and Sebastian exclaim in surprise. I smirk at their faces, jaws on the floor, eyes wide, skin pale. I nod.

"Next question please."

"How well do you know the streets and undergrounds?"

"Like the back of my hand. Hell, I helped build the undergrounds. I know how to get in and out without mishap. Why? Something to do with you being the queens guard dog? Needing information?" I fire back at him. He nods curtly at each question. I lean back in my chair and nod. "Alright I'll go, but I'll need information on the information I'm getting from the undertakers."

"I'm sending Sebastian with you, he'll handle the information, and you will handle the getting in and out." Ciel says. Getting up from his seat. I nod to him, catching the smirk on his face and the gleam in his eyes. He can tell the effect I'm having on Sebastian and wants to tease his butler. I smirk back at him.

"Of course, my young Master, it shall be as you wish, but don't expect us back any time soon." I say getting up from my seat and putting a hand over my heart and bowing to him. I hear Sebastian inhale sharply. Ah, so he does like the view. This will be so fun! Sebastian leaves and I put my boys in charge in our leave. I tuck away a couple of my throwing knives away. And walk out the front doors of the mansion. I find Sebastian waiting for me. "Are we walking?"

"No," Sebastian says smirking and scooping me up, and causing my cheeks to tint red slightly before returning to normal once more. "This way is much faster."

With that he takes off and it feels as though we are running, but there is no wind. I hop down from his arms when we arrive in town and hear him whimper at the sudden loss of me being in his arms. I spot a pub with some of the undertakers in it and I go in to the pub. Sebastian follows reluctantly, shrinking away from the foul odors that emanate from the men, and the rooms. I hop up on stage after the girls on it stop singing and get down. I whisper to the band and they start up. I begin singing the code.

"_I'm around, head strong,_

_Now we're on a mission,_

_Stomping out all the rules of the game,_

_Hand it up, Sleeves up,_

_Now you got a vision,_

_Bullet proof and we're not gonna change,_

_The world's eyes looking down,_

_Cause we seem different,_

_We got each other and who cares who knows,_

_If ignorance is bliss,_

_Why they still bitching?_

_Hater's need a vest,_

_Cause the winds gonna blow,_

_They say that we are only,_

_Hopeless and alone,_

_And they say we don't know who we are,_

_Hold on now,_

_They can't come between us,_

_They'll never defeat us,_

_We won't break so easily,_

_Hold on now,_

_Come out of the darkness,_

_I know that you can find your way somehow,_

_Hold on now,_

_Trust you're gonna find it,_

_Baby, it's alright,_

_You're born to fight,_

_Just hold on,_

_Misfits won't quit,_

_Get your arms up,_

_No one else can bring it like us,_

_Rock and roll with the punches,_

_Lights out,_

_Hold on,_

_When the going gets tough,_

_They say that we are only,_

_Hopeless and alone,_

_And they say we don't know who we are,_

_Hold on now,_

_They can't come between us,_

_They'll never defeat us,_

_We won't break so easily,_

_Hold on now,_

_Come out of the darkness,_

_I know that you can find your way somehow,_

_Hold on now,_

_Trust you're gonna find it,_

_Baby, it's alright,_

_You're born to fight,_

_Just hold on,_

_Just hold on,_

_Just hold on,_

_Just hold on,_

_Hold on now,_

_Hold on now,_

_Come out of the darkness,_

_I know that you can find your way somehow,_

_Hold on now,_

_Trust you're gonna find it,_

_I said, Baby, it's alright,_

_You're born to fight,_

_Just hold on,_

_Just hold on,_

_Just hold on,_

_Just hold on,_

_I said, Just hold on,_

_I said, Just hold on,_

_Just hold on."_

I breathe deeply, slightly sweating. The crowd bursts with applause. Sebastian looks shocked. I get a free shot from the bartender and down it. The undertakers follow Sebastian and I out the door. Then I nod to them and they lead us to a cellar door behind the pub. Sebastian looks confused, I just smile at him. We descend through the opening, getting enveloped in darkness. Sebastian puts an arm protectively around my waist. It would seem that he has already claimed me as his. We emerge into a bright light, standing on a balcony we over look a lot of my underworld. I smile down upon my boys as they fight, talk, play, and work together. A great gong is hit and silence falls over all of the boys. I walk out to the edge of the balcony and all the boys bask in my presence. A smile lights on all their faces and they all cheer one thing. "Mother's back!"

Now Sebastian is as confused as hell and wants answers. I oblige. "I helped build the underworld, I gave all the boys a warm dry place to stay as long as they followed the rules I set. I am the reason you don't see as much crime on the streets as you would have with this many homeless children. They are my eyes and ears, sometimes they are my arms, hands, legs, and feet. But most of all, they are my voice. They will only talk to you if they think I trust you. And you better be happy I am a great actress."

"What? You don't trust me?" Sebastian said sounding hurt. I grin at him.

"Who in their right mind, would trust a demon?"

"Touché."


End file.
